piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1962 Southern Gold 300
The 1962 Southern Gold 300 at the Motor Speedway of the South is race 8 of 36. This is the most historic race of 1962. Reason why? RONALD OAKS WINS HIS FIRST RACE EVER!!!!! Bobby Carsac takes second and Ronald's fellow 1962 rookie Martin Power is in 3rd. Mario Andretti is 4th (so far the only popular racer to finish since Foyt, Finland and Weathers are involved in a crash). Kurt Shiftright had an engine failure and did not finish. His son Kraig would finish the 200 laps in 7th. On the first lap John Rigley gets loose and takes out 1960's magnet face Bruce Carlinton, rookie Floyd Lowtire, part-timer Joe Allen Foyt, James Finland and even '''Lee Weathers!!!!! '''None missed any races whatsoever, but Joe Allen Foyt was part-time (he went rookie in 1963), so he did not attend the next race actually. Alan McDonald Jr sustained bad injuries in the 1962 Olympus 500 where he missed five races, which is why he did not attend this race. He returns in the 1962 Tow Cap 400. Alan was replaced by backup Pete Carlinton. Part-timers are Frank Marintire, Robert Henderson and Joe Allen Foyt. It was Jack Ford's last Southern Gold 300. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Spike's "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY" + First Lap Crash Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! (Cars zoom by. Shows on-board of Martin Power) Pinkie: Martin Power leading with Ronald Oaks behind him. OH NO TROUBLE TURN TWO! Spike: RIGLEY GETS LOOSE AND TAKES OUT MAGNET FACE BRUCE CARLINTON! FLOYD LOWTIRE AND JOE ALLEN FOYT INVOLVED! JAMES FINLAND NOWHERE TO GO! Pinkie: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LEE WEATHERS HAS BEEN INVOLVED AND IS SPINNING!!!! Spike: Yep, terrible crash. (Replay) Pinkie: As we show the replay, we see John Rigley loose and involve Bruce Carlinton. Lowtire and Foyt then spin out and Finland has nowhere to go. Lee then comes out trying to dodge but gets involved in the wreck. (Live) Pinkie: A horrible crash and we'll be back in a moment for more. Ronald wins! Pinkie: Ronald Oaks leading as he sees the start/finish line! THE CHECKERED FLAG IS WAVING AND IT'S RONALD OAKS FOR THE WIN! Spike: What a spectacular race here at the Motor Speedway of the South! (Ronald Radio) Ronald: OH YEAH! GO EASY IDLE! Gary Hendrick: GO EASY IDLE! YOU WON! YOU (Popeye toot) TOOK THE CHECKERED FLAG! YOU ARE THE CHAMPION! YEAH! (Live) Pinkie: Awesome victory. We'll be back for victory lane after these messages. Results # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # Bobby Carsac - 200 laps # Martin Power - 200 laps # Mario Andretti - 200 laps # Gordon Tireson - 200 laps # Slide Powers - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Donald Smith - 200 laps # Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps # Morris Axler - 200 laps # Mitch Gears - 200 laps # Levi Mitchan - 200 laps # Jack Ford - 200 laps # Frank Marintire - 200 laps # Dave Topspin - 200 laps # Lee Cunningham - 200 laps # Pete Carlinton - 200 laps # Rusty Dipstick - 200 laps # Robert Henderson - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby (Win95 ran out of ideas) Category:Historic Races